The Kiss
by BadKitty17
Summary: It's just a kiss, right? It can't be that special... (UKSpain/SpUK)


**Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, this fanfiction is owned by me.**

First kiss.

It's an event that gets so much undeserved hype. And why? All it is an action, one simple touch of the lips, a brief exploration of your partner's mouth, and that's it. Or at least, that's what Antonio and Arthur had both thought...Up until now.

The two boys, aged fifteen, knew that in their school, your first kiss wasn't just your business, oh, no, everyone had to know where it was, when it was, whether or not it was romantic, and the most important question of all...Who you kissed.

And those who hadn't had this uber-magical, romantic and utterly perfect little 'first kiss' faced ridicule from just about everyone. Why, it was simply unacceptable to their classmates that Arthur and Antonio, two year-ten boys, had never even considered performing such an act, well, not with a girl at least.

It wasn't like they had much of a choice of who to kiss, anyway. All the girls seemed to either be taken with boys, not be interested, or have girlfriends, not boyfriends. As for the rest of the boys in their class...Same problem. They either had girlfriends, weren't interested, or were already in relationships with other boys.

It seemed like Arthur and Antonio would never lose their first kisses, until they got the crazy little idea to kiss each other. They'd been best friends since their first day of infant school, they shared all their secrets, all their happy times, and even their deepest fears with one another...There was nothing which one would not trust the other with.

And that's what set their little plan into motion.

Kissing was supposed to special, right? Your first kiss was supposed to be with someone you really liked and cared deeply about...So who better for Antonio to give it to than his best friend? Yeah...Not to some boy he developed a silly little crush on why waste such a precious thing on a passing spark of attraction which would eventually fizzle out? Nor would he give it to some desperate girl, who was just looking for a cheap moment of passion...But to someone who'd been there for him all his life.

The boys stood opposite one another now, in the sun's gentle afternoon glow. They both fussed with their blazers and top buttons, even though they had no chance of looking very good in their school uniforms, no matter what they did to them.

"So...Are we really going to do this?" Arthur enquired, just to be sure.

Antonio balled his fists, took a quick breath in, and tried to relax as he uttered, "I-if you still want to, I mean, it's fine if you've changed your mind..."

His blond companion smiled wryly. "No, we're doing this. We promised, didn't we?" and shook his head, presumably to try and shake off the red dusting which had somehow appeared on his face.

Antonio nodded affirmatively. "Y-yeah. Shall we get on with it, then?"

Sure, they could do it. It was only one little kiss, right?

Without leaving any time to let his embarrassment set in, Arthur grabbed Antonio's hands, pulled him in, and connected his lips with his friend's.

That was it. Just their lips touching once, and for barely longer than ten seconds. But within those ten seconds, something magical happened.

Antonio's heart began to flutter, no, it threatened to fly right out of his chest. His mind began spinning like a carousel, fuelled by the birth of a thousand dizzying desires. Butterflies came to life in his stomach, as if to play with his fluttering heart. Those ten seconds were but sweet torture. He wished for those ten seconds to last forever...

"Guess that's it," Antonio laughed, when he let go of Arthur.

"Yeah," his friend agreed, "Our first kiss. It was...ok," and his cheeks reddened slightly more.

"Yeah," Antonio mirrored.

He was considering asking something more of Arthur, but he was beaten to it...

"Can we...K-kiss again?" Arthur shyly asked.

 **Wrote this lil' piece of fluff during lunch break! Hope you liked it, and I'll see ya later!**

 **Kitty x**


End file.
